Digimon Adventure: Genration 3
by Matt'sxLuver
Summary: the 3rd genration after seasn 1 & 2. not all of 01 &02 charaters are in here! NO FLAMES!t for safety cause swearing later in story.
1. Proulge and characters

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon but I own the new generation and the names of adventires and Zero 02' kids and the pairing.

**_Adventure: Generation 3_**

_Characters:_

Name: _Izumi Ishida_

Age:15

Gender: Female

Nickname: Zoë

Crests: Friendship and Love

Digimon: Gabumon

Relations: Izumi is Yamato and Sora's granddaughter from their oldest son, Taketo. Her mother though left Taketo after Izumi turned 1year old. He then asked his parents after his wife left to look after Izumi while he was off to collage. Taketo came back into her life when she was 7 but then was killed when he was in court when Izumi was 10, and her father was 28. Her grandparents- Yanato and Sora took her in as though they were only 45. Izumi though doesn't remember her parents much so she calls her grandparents her mom and dad. (Both parents are considered deceased because the mother was told that she had left the country and then destroyed her passports from Japan and her records except for her birth certificate.)

Description: a cold hearted girl toward others but her grandparents. She doesn't talk much and plays the Harmonica like Yamato when he was first in the Digital world. Has blonde hair and blue eyes like Yamato but cares for her friends and will do anything to protect them. She knows that her mother hates her and rejected her after she was born. She bonds with Yuji more than the others and become boyfriend and girlfriend later.

Name: _Dasiuke Ygami/Kamiya_

Age:15

Gender: Male

Nickname: none

Crest: Courage

Digimon: Agumon

Relations: Is Taichi and his wife Catherine's grandson from their son, Taichi Jr. and his wife Cody's daughter, Yuna. They live 3 houses down from them. They are both 28. Taichi and Catherine look after Dasiike when they are away when they have to go undercover cause they are cops.

Description: The new goggle head. Has Taichi's goggles cause Taichi didn't want them anymore. HE has the same kind of spiky hair like Taichi and he has his deep brown eyes. HE is like Catharine though he is caring for his friends. He loves to play on his Game Boy Color when he is bored.

Name: _Serenity Izumi_

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Nickname: Serena

Crests: Sincerity and Knowledge

Digimon: Palamon

Relations: After her parents died when they were killed by a drunk driver she was taken care of by her grandparents Mimi and Koushiro (Izzy). She really thinks that they are her parents cause she was maybe 11 months when her parents died. Her grandparents are both 44.

Description: Takes after Koushiro with his knowledge. And Mimi with her love for fasion and cooking. She carry's a laptop for her to calculate things with. Has Koushiro's red hair and Mimi's light brown eyes.

Name: _Yuji Takaishi_

Age:15

Gender: Male

Nickname: none

Crests: Light and Hope

Digimon: Patamon

Relations: Is Hikari and Takeru's grandson from their son, Yuki. He stayed with Yuji's life when he was a baby after his mom was killed in child birth. She died in the hospital during surgery.

Description: Has blonde hair like Takeru and has Hikari's brown eyes. He though carry's noting with hi like the others. He is quite and a loner like Izumi but is different with his parents and grandparents. His parents are barley home because they work for the FBI so they are rarely home. He thinks they don't care about him but they do. Izumi and himself bond more than others and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend later.

_Prologue_

"Guys when are we going to tell them that we were digidestend when we were younger." Yamato asked the others known as, Sora, Kari, TK, Yuki, Mimi, Izzy, Tai, Cathrene, Tai Jr., Yuna, and Cody. Then Tai spoke "Well we should tell them at the get together on this upcoming Saturday." Everyone then nodded and then left the coffee shop where they met every Friday while the younger ones were at school. They all got up and grabbed there winter coats. Yes It was winter in Odibia, it was cold and they all set off for their homes to wait for the younger ones or back to work for some. After Yamato and Sora arrived back they saw Izumi walking down with Yuji coming home from another normal day at Middle school. Yuji and Izumi were A honor Roll students who were very good friends. Yuji then asked Izumi "Izumi-Chan can I call you Zoë for short?" Izumi then thought for a minute and then nodded a small nod but then saw Sora and Yamato standing outside and then she yelled "Bye Yuji-kun. See you tomorrow!" then Yuji replied "Ok Bye Zoë-

Chan! See you tomorrow!" The then darted off toward there homes waiting for tomorrow to come.

TBC….

wow that was really long for me to type. 2 hours of typing. well hope you enjoy it! R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Adventure: Generation 3

Characters:

Name: Izumi Ishida

Age:15

Gender: Female

Nickname: Zoë

Crests: Friendship and Love

Digimon: Gabumon

Relations: Izumi is Yamato and Sora's granddaughter from their oldest son, Taketo. Her mother though left Taketo after Izumi turned 1year old. He then asked his parents after his wife left to look after Izumi while he was off to collage. Taketo came back into her life when she was 7 but then was killed when he was in court when Izumi was 10, and her father was 28. Her grandparents- Yanato and Sora took her in as though they were only 45. Izumi though doesn't remember her parents much so she calls her grandparents her mom and dad. (Both parents are considered deceased because the mother was told that she had left the country and then destroyed her passports from Japan and her records except for her birth certificate.)

Description: a cold hearted girl toward others but her grandparents. She doesn't talk much and plays the Harmonica like Yamato when he was first in the Digital world. Has blonde hair and blue eyes like Yamato but cares for her friends and will do anything to protect them. She knows that her mother hates her and rejected her after she was born. She bonds with Yuji more than the others and become boyfriend and girlfriend later.

Name: Dasiuke Ygami/Kamiya

Age:15

Gender: Male

Nickname: none

Crest: Courage

Digimon: Agumon

Relations: Is Taichi and his wife Catherine's grandson from their son, Taichi Jr. and his wife Cody's daughter, Yuna. They live 3 houses down from them. They are both 28. Taichi and Catherine look after Dasiike when they are away when they have to go undercover cause they are cops.

Description: The new goggle head. Has Taichi's goggles cause Taichi didn't want them anymore. HE has the same kind of spiky hair like Taichi and he has his deep brown eyes. HE is like Catharine though he is caring for his friends. He loves to play on his Game Boy Color when he is bored.

Name: Serenity Izumi

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Nickname: Serena

Crests: Sincerity and Knowledge

Digimon: Palamon

Relations: After her parents died when they were killed by a drunk driver she was taken care of by her grandparents Mimi and Koushiro (Izzy). She really thinks that they are her parents cause she was maybe 11 months when her parents died. Her grandparents are both 44.

Description: Takes after Koushiro with his knowledge. And Mimi with her love for fasion and cooking. She carry's a laptop for her to calculate things with. Has Koushiro's red hair and Mimi's light brown eyes.

Name: Yuji Takaishi

Age:15

Gender: Male

Nickname: none

Crests: Light and Hope

Digimon: Patamon

Relations: Is Hikari and Takeru's grandson from their son, Yuki. He stayed with Yuji's life when he was a baby after his mom was killed in child birth. She died in the hospital during surgery.

Description: Has blonde hair like Takeru and has Hikari's brown eyes. He though carry's noting with hi like the others. He is quite and a loner like Izumi but is different with his parents and grandparents. His parents are barley home because they work for the FBI so they are rarely home. He thinks they don't care about him but they do. Izumi and himself bond more than others and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend later.

Disclaimer:I dont own digimnon but i own the characters up there

Chapter 1

Yuji walked up to his grandparents house. His grandparents were Kari and Takeru. HE saw that his grandma, Kari was just pulling up when she walked up to him and then asked "Hi sweetie how was you day a school?" Yuji then thought 'Well I could tell her that I got my report card. Nah I'll surprise them at dinner.' then he looked at his sweet grandma and replied "IT was good. How was yours?" Kari smiled and then replied with a quiet "It was good and remember to pack tonight because were going with the others to a place that we went every year until you younger ones was born because we needed you to be grown up a little more." Yuji nodded and asked "Can I call Izumi-chan?" "Of course Yuji but be off the phone by 5." "Kay grandma!" She smiled and walked to the office to call TK and tell him that he was to be home by 5."

After Yuji changed out of his school uniform he changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that was just a plain blue. HE then grabbed his cell phone and looked at the clock which read '4:30 PM' HE then dialed Izumi's cell. He then waited for her to anwnser but then she awnsered and said "Hello?" Yuji then replied "Hi Zoe-chan." Izumi then replied "Hi Yuji-kun!" "What are you doing?" Yuji then replied "Nothing, I was bored and since I didn't have any homework I thought I call you." if Yuji could see her, she was smiling but then she told him "Sign into messenger after we let go ok." Yuji then replied "Ok well talk to you on messenger." "Ok Yuji-kun, see yah!" then there was a click and then Yuji hung up, and walked toward the laptop his Grandma and Grandpa had given him for Christmas. It was a dark blue and Zoe had the same one except it was a lighter blue but only a tint.


End file.
